


Sea Salt Tears- A Mihawk x Zoro smut fanfic

by LawlessQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Mihawk - Freeform, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Sick Roronoa Zoro, Tender Sex, Top Dracule Mihawk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlessQ/pseuds/LawlessQ
Summary: Roronoa Zoro can fight any opponent, lay his sword against any rival be it humans or mountains. But when his arch enemy the War Lord Mihawk confesses his sincerest feelings to the swordsman is the depth of his own heartfelt feelings something the great swordsman can fight? Or will he fall under the spell of the alluring man. Will his heart be the one thing that can be lost to the shichibukai. Read to find out.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk & Roronoa Zoro, Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 48
Kudos: 324





	1. Sea Salt Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m staring another fanfic while still not finishing a billion of them, I am a wreck of a person fueled by ramen, stress and Fanfic writing. So this is a popular ship but I found it hard to find this pairing on AO3 being someone’s that likes to root for under dog pairings or the unrepresentative here’s mine. Enjoy cool cats.

“Ack!”  
Mihawk let out a soft cry of alarm.  
Because there was very few that could sneak up on the warlord, he had awoken to turn over in his sleep when his body had bumped into a very solid figure and the only thing logical was that SOMEONE WAS INDEED IN HIS BED.

His hand went instantly to the side of the bed to clasp his swords when a soft voice disarmed him completely.  
“Mmm Luffy stop eating all the meat moron! Eh no more sake? Fight me you curly eyebrow bastard.” 

The soft sleepy hum making Mihawk to take a look at his uninvited guest making him sit up on his elbow unalarmed and wildly amused. It was none other than the swordsman Roanoa Zoro who was lying beside him, he let go of the handle of his sword the tightness in his chest retracting. Zoro’s back faced to him. 

The soft rise and fall of his chest giving way to the fact that he was in deep slumber. A gentle breeze kissing the swordsmans face the gentle moonlight shining from the open castle window bathing Zoro in an angelic light.  
Mihawk has to stifle a laugh, no doubt with his poor sense of direction the swordsman beside him must have mistaken Mihawks room for his own. 

For what seemed like a millennium when Mihawk observed the swordsman he found something akin to warmth in his chest, it burst into his stomach like a fine malt wine as his golden eyes danced over the soft look of the swordsman unmarred by the usual lines and harshness that marked his face when awake. 

He looked so much younger like an oversized boy than a man, sometimes he made Mihawk forget that he was indeed just a young man but now as he was seeing him..as though it were the very first time. His mint hair sticking out at odd angles, the soft parting of his lips, the sweat that gathered on his brow from the hot summer evening. The way Zoro clung to Minawks pillow hanging onto it as though it were an anchor in a vast sea. 

Mihawk was drawn to him, he found himself inching closer fascinated by him, entranced. Zoros eyebrow furrowed and a strange thing overcame Mihawk.  
He found his hand hovering over those green locks as though he wanted to soothe away whatever vexed the swordsman. 

Mihawk was surprised by his own intent stopping his own hand short of comforting the swordsman.  
Mihawk you old fool what are you doing? He thought to himself. He heard a troubled grunt from the swordsman and he sighed not wishing to disturb him but disliking the scrunch of the swordsman brow.

He tested the waters not wishing to wake up his tired looking student as he softly buried his hand in Zoros hair. His hair was soft against Minawks finger tips.  
“What troubles you my pet?” He mumbled softer than a breeze over the ocean, but the affects were instant Zoros brow seemed to increase as he murmured softly in comfort.

Mihawk had noticed it, at first it was nothing but like nothing it grew, like a desert flower, the boys courage and bravery had left its mark on the powerful swordsman himself. It has only been a natural process. He had learnt to deeply respect the pirate hunter Zoro. 

Rivalry had turned to respect, respect had turned to trust ...but eventually much to Mihawks grievance trust had turned to...something...something rather troubling, something the shichubukai had not felt in a rather long time. 

Love. And what a burdensome thing love as it made many a fool out of great men, their downfall. 

Love was Something he had no business feeling. Mihawks hand had found itself stroking the locks of his student, weaving between a sea of mint. As he thought of Zoro. Zoro was like the forest, lush and wild an oasis that had propped up in the desert of the Warlords arid desert of a heart, he had been foolish and brave and loyal to a fault, things Mihawk had rarely thought existed in men anymore. 

Yet here this man was, proud and a creature of great conviction. 

Mihawk was like a parched men, deprived of water and having a fresh water spring next to you was like the deepest sins of temptation. “Mmm Luffy” Zoro mumbled. A sharp pain suddenly aches in Mihawks chest. Ever since Zoro had turned up it had been Luffy this Luffy that. 

Having the soft breath of Zoro disturbing the room while he called someone else’s name was almost too much for Mihawk as he found a deep longing in his chest, suddenly he wrapped his arms around the swordsman dragging him so gently against him possesivley, his arms wrapping around Zoros from chest, his breath nearly being punched out of him as Zoros firm subtle back met Mihawks chest. 

“Why are you here?” He murmured against the swordsman ear, his beard barely brushing the swordsman ear. Even though Mihawk could feel the soft hum of the mans chest marking that he was asleep this was probably the only chance he would get to indulge in his own foolishness. 

“Why are you in my bed, while calling some other mans name?”  
Mihawk took a deep breath in burying his nose into the locks of the mans hair and abandoning all tactics of not waking Zoro up as he let out a barrage of questions to ease the dull ache in his chest. His hand buried in Zoros shirt and hair.

“Why are you torturing me pet?”  
The smell of a green forest flooded the Warlords nose, it felt like he was surrounded by a spring garden as he inhaled. His own arms wrapped so tightly around the swordsman chest as though he had found the garden of paradise only to lose it.

“Why do I need you so?” Even to his own ears he could hear the slight touch of desperation, a powerful warlord such as he taken by someone who was nothing but a boy. 

“Why can’t you be mine?” The last part was so bitter sweet like receiving candy only to have it laced with poison. A rich mint chocolate chocolate coated with cyanide.  
Mihawk found his hands clawing into the other mans shirt, his own vision slightly blurry and wet as his tears soaked the other mans hair. He found his control bursting like a damn, his body shaking like a leaf as he clung to the boy that he wanted nothing more to be his. All the gold in the world and he wanted the pirate that smelt like mint and forests. 

It felt like his heart was being torn in two, wanting, needing, jealously, love as though they were wolves tugging at his own heart. Mihawk could only see the blurry edge of Zoros hair. Even when he was beside Mihawk he still felt so far away. 

He greedily soaked in the swordsmans body, his legs curled with Zoro, his arms hanging over the swordsmans chest and his face buried in the swordsmans neck and hair with not an inch between them as he gripped at the man like a child. It felt like forever since they stayed like that. Bridging the distance between them if only physically for a moment as Mihawks heart beat in time with the swordsmans. 

A slight summer breeze tickling his drying tears as his chest stopped aching, the soothing heartbeat of Zoros chest pulsing under his fingertips calming the poor warlord as he finally dragged his face away from Zoros addicting scent feeling the swordsman turn in Mihawks arms fussing. 

“Even in your sleep...you turn away from me...?  
He murmured sadly placing a kiss boldly on the swordsmans neck before letting go of Zoro. His hands unwinding from those green locks as he muttered. “I’m sorry my pet, you make me wish for so many selfish things. Things I don’t deserve. But you needn’t worry....these are things I shouldn’t ask of you...my love.” 

Mihawk turned to the other side of the bed closing his eyes in hopes that the pain in his chest would lessen as he tried to dispel the dreams of what life with Zoro would be like, a house on a quiet island, Mihawk would make the swordsman man delicious feasts his wine glasses would never empty and Mihawk would take his time with him, shaping Zoros body, training him, teaching him, loving him at night. His cries would fill their tiny island and it would be only be for Mihawks ears alone. 

Perhaps later down the line even a child that they could equally love, Mihawk knew Zoro would be an amazing father, many impossible things that someone like Zoro fooled Mihawk into believing he could have all because he gave him one thing, hope. Hope so bright and happy it delved into the darkest parts of him and washed away his somber loneliness. What does a foolish man like me need for hope Mihawk broken heartedly scolded himself wishing those dreams would disappear like sea spray under the moonlight. 

Begging his own heartbeat to still before he ever troubled the mint haired swordsman.Happy for just a moment like this...even if it was tinged with just the tiniest bit of sea salt tears.  
As he muttered his good night to Zoro falling in a restless slumber. 

While in reality a very awake Zoro lay with his eyes wide open his mouth pooling drool as he gazed ahead in shock at the swordsmans passionate confession. The Swordsmans words scolding Zoros cheeks as it had been said with such tenderness.


	2. Propositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay due to the positive response to this Fanfic I’ve decided to continue it past a one shot. Sorry for the long waited updates cool cats but real life is indeed the worst. Will try to keep on top of it more but tbh I have a lot of stuff going’s on right now. Thanks for patience, if you like this give kudos but I’d really like comments. Thanks.

The clang of silver against plates filled the castles dining room, Zoro while he hoped Mihawk wasn’t looking stole a glance at the man from under his lashes while biting heartily into a section of meat. Mihawks face could only be described as a thing of sophistication and elegance he held an aura of importance around him. Last nights confession had baffled Zoro. 

As he had never gotten a single hint at his teacher/rivals affections. He took in his full lips, his long lashes and his sharp jaw bone. His ebony raven hair that tumbled down like pools of ink. He’s a decent looking man. The thought hit Zoro just as golden pools of sunlight met his eyes. His heart suddenly squeezed. Making him take in a sharp intake of breath the meat in his mouth lodging down his throat.

“Blegh!”

The revelation that it’s probably not a bright idea to breath in while you’re eating leading him to smack at the table in distress.

His glass of water knocked over, as he smacked at his chest. Feeling his airways constrict, suddenly a thick hand smacked his back and he felt it dislodge as he spat it on the table. Making him take in big grateful gulps of air. He looked up at person whose hand was currently on his back and saw Mihawk. He gasped up at the man his breath thin and reedy. 

Fuck I didn’t even see him move. As he stared flabbergasted at the Warlord he saw the pirate lords face twist into a mocking smile. “Charming.” His eyes danced with gold and silver and his hand stayed just a beat too long on Zoros back. It warmed Zoros lithe back, his touch feeling as though he was touching bare skin and not just Zoros shirt. 

Those golden eyes seemed to soak into Zoros shocked face a playfulness to them and Zoro for the life of him could not turn away remembering the mans genuine confession. Badump. Badump. Badump. It felt like his pulse was ricocheting in Zoros head. Even while he’s mocking me this bastard..is...still...elegant. Oh this is bad. Zoro could feel his heart rate increasing that hand on his back burning through his skin if he only he could move it...just a little further dow- 

A shrill voice interrupted them “breakfast! I want breakfast old man!” Mihawk broke away from Zoro to tend to the pink haired Perona, as Zoro clutched at his beating chest. W-woh What was...what was that indigestion? Zoro stared at his place. He swore for a second he felt like his heart was....

Zoro swore under his breath and let his head fall into his hands cursing the weirdness of last night for the strange thudding in his chest. “He just weirded you out Zoro don’t lose your nut, just don’t eat so fast.” He murmured to himself finding solace in staring at the table in denial as he tried to fight a thought that plagued him..wondering what would have happened if Perona hadn’t appeared. 

The rest of the day seemed no better, it was marked with mistakes Zoro when training with his rival found himself on his ass more times than usual vexing the War Lord.

“Concentrate!” Mihawk scolded him as Zoro was once against sitting on the dirt floor in defeat. Zoro scowled up at the man glaring, but those golden predatory eyes suddenly looked down at Zoro with a hint of something else.  
Suspicion.  
But fuck did suspicion look good on the man even as he stood over Zoro like a disappointed teacher Zoro could find no peace in today’s match, it seemed like he was fighting two battles. 

The next few hours were no better Zoro found himself battered and bruised even in humiliating places were Mihawk had settled a nice kick on his backside which still ached.

Zoro groaned as he rubbed his butt, he was sweaty, sore and felt like a scolded child Mihawks harsh voice still ringing in his ear. As he got about patching a scratch on his arm sitting inelegant in the dining table as he wrapped a bandage around his arm, he looked up only to find Mihawk watching him suddenly.

His mouth felt dry as he watched that predatory gaze which seemed to eat him up, why hadn’t he ever noticed it before. Mihawks eyes seem to scorch his belly, spread over his even shoulders but it was Zoro that somehow felt embarrassed like he was watching something he shouldn’t. 

When Mihawk met his gaze there was a flicker of something.  
“What is wrong student? Are you injured let me see?” 

Badump. His concern for Zoro bled into the mans eyes, it was only a subtle thing but to Zoro it stuck out like a sore thumb. He found himself unable to answer as the man came closer. He radiates power in every step every stride until he was in front of Zoro, his chest in view for Zoros glory. 

Zoro felt like just by being near him his presence was crushing, but now that he was right in front of him Zoro could not bring himself to look at the man, but as a gentle finger brushed his shoulder he found himself flinching.

“I-I can do it myself!” His voice snappier than usual as he looked away from the man standing in front of him, a silence seemed to echo between them like the expanse of the entire ocean until...Mihawk closed the distance. His fingers grasping Zoros chin so intimately forcing him to look up as Mihawk bent down to eye level with the swordsman. 

Those eyes, gold hues, burning orbs of butter melting into Zoros face. Suddenly it felt like nothing in the world existed to Zoro, he was trapped like a rabbit and when the man suddenly spoke low and heavy Zoro felt like his heart might stop.  
“Something is wrong Roanoa Zoro so you best tell me, because I will find out.” 

Zoro let out a strangled half attempt at a laugh, trying to pull away but the grip on his chin was like iron, Mihawks breath on his face, up close he smelt like wine and earth, dirt and metal. 

Zoro couldn’t help but sink into that delicious contact almost pressing himself against Mihawks hand, he saw Mihawks eyes widen slightly. “Yo-“  
He didn’t get to finish as Perona came dancing in “Old man! Lunch!” She demanded and as Mihawk was distracted his grip loosed and Zoro found himself tearing away from the dining hall and those all seeing eyes as he sped down the hallway dropping the supplies he was carrying all over the place and he wondered one thing. 

Was it possible to have indegestation when you haven’t eaten anything? As his stomach knotted itself and his heart drummed in his rib cage like a bird. 

The next couple of days was strangely bizarre. Zoro spent many of his time avoiding the War Lord until he got his heart palpitations under control. Because lately whenever he saw Minawk it felt like he couldn’t breathe, he hid under the dining table when Mihawk read his usual morning newspaper. He had to go get firewood when Mihawk wanted to train even in the blistering summer heat. Suddenly he wanted to go for a walk in the pouring rain when Mihawk wanted to dine with him. 

Zoro knew he was being obvious but he couldn’t help it, thinking he was deeply sick.

But now as they both stood in the dining hall eye to eye each with a plate of food there was no way he could make an excuse without being blatantly too obvious, but damn did he try.

“W-wood we need more wood.” He muttered putting his plate down as he went to make a quick exit, his hand on the door before a deep voice licked at his ear. “If you got us anymore firewood I’d mistake you for a beaver building a dam. Don’t move.” His sharp voice slicing Zoro to the core and making him stop in his tracks.

He felt sweat collecting on his palms as he faced the wooden door that would be his exit. “I know why you’re avoiding me Zoro and the solution is rather simple.” Zoro stood like a statue, had he been found out? Did Mihawk know of the strange phantom pains he suffered when he was around him, would he use his sickness to his advantage? Question after question piled up. 

“I-I’m not avoiding you.” He mumbled into the doorway. 

“Yes you are Zoro.” Zoro clenched the door knob so tight he thought he might accidentally rip it off. “I’m not! “ he insisted a little louder his legs starting to feel like Jelly as that phantom pain suddenly started all of a sudden in his chest. “I need to go now so bye!” He said trying to dismiss the conversation as nothing but nonsense as he opened the door slightly. 

He didn’t even hear the man move as a hand come past his shoulder slamming the door shut a chest brushing his back, as Mihawk held the door closed making him strangely embrace Zoro from behind. 

“Did I say you could leave?” A voice hissing in his ear like molten gold. A tinge of red painted The tips of Zoros ear, his chest tightened even more painfully. He could feel his throat constricting. 

“O-oi you’re too close.” He mumbled.  
A rush of breath kissed his ear making a tingle run up Zoros spine making him visibly shudder, “Not as close as I was that night.” A choked sound erupted from Zoro. “Look at me!” Mihawk demanded. 

“M-Move!” He yelled in desperately. Trying to open the door but that hand was like steel, suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around to face the War Lord before slamming on the other side of Zoros head effectively caging him against the WarLord and the door. Mihawks knee pressing between his legs. But those eyes, they were like spears straight to Zoros soul as he gasped at the straight forwardness of his teacher.

“You are my student here Zoro and you will do as you’re asking, now listen to me you stubborn brat.” For the first time Zoro was well and truly speechless, this wasn’t Mihawk his teacher asking but the great and powerful Shichubukai demanding he submit to his will.

“I know you overheard me that night, you have been acting strange ever since and I will not have you turn away from me Zoro, never again.” 

Zoro could do nothing but helplessly rest his head against the doorway trying to give himself some sense of space, those eyes so full of steel and fire. His face so close to Zoros if either of them moved their lips would touch. He was too gorgeous so closeup, Zoro could feel his heartbeat rising as his gaze scorched every inch drinking him in like an addict, it had felt forever since he had last gazed at his teacher like this.

“I didn’t I-“ a lip brushed his ear. “Don’t lie to me Zoro.” Zoro wanted to hit himself as he let out a very unmanly squeak he shuddered, his gaze brushing the swordsmans cheeks. 

“I have a proposition.” The swordsmans whispered to him. It felt like Zoro would sink to his knees if he wasn’t leaning against the door, his eyes focused on jet black hair. 

“Zoro....” he spoke his name so gently Zoro could feel himself dizzy and light headed at such a gentle tone. “Let me seduce you.” 

Zoros legs crumpled like bags of potatoes. Strong hands suddenly clutched at his waist and dragged him against a firm chest. “I know you desire me swordsman if your behavior hadn’t shown me thus far.” 

Zoro didn’t even have the energy to deny him closing his eyes in shame, it felt like his world was crumbling and Mihawk was the only real thing. He suddenly found his hands clinging to the swordsmans maroon shirt clinging to him. “I-I” He felt his fingers trembling, nauseous feelings sat in his stomach, he felt like he was going to throw up when suddenly a cooling lip pressed to his closed eyes battering away the sickness sinking in his stomach. “It’s ok Zoro, sssh.” The mans cooking breath on his face. “Let me love you and seduce you as you deserve to be seduced.” It was a simple token of Mihawks feelings.. 

Zoro opened his eyes to see golden orbs boaring into his asking permission. Zoro could no longer deny the request anymore than he could stop his heart from stilling at that mesmerizing gaze “Wait.” A sob echoed from Zoro. “You’re making my chest...hurt, I’m just sick...l-let me go!”

Another kiss pressed softly to his cheek, it was so meek and tender Zoro felt like he would melt to the ground. “Oh poor foolish boy, hasn’t anyone every told you what a crush is?” Laughter ringing in Zoros ears so softly the expression of his joy warming Zoros cheeks as he had never heard such a pretty sound. 

Zoros chest seemed to thud in agreement with the WarLord. This is...a crush? It can’t be though...can it? Zoro thought his fingers curling against the mans chest, the heart palpitation, anxiety, dizziness.

Zoro looked at the War Lord bewildered. “Let me adore you Zoro.” The man requested, the depth of his emotions bleeding through his adoring gaze and Zoro could not find a single reason to slow his beating heart, it didn’t matter if he was the enemy, his rival, or a man. There was only one thing Zoro could say. “Please.” He choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kudos and comments if you dig what I write cats. Sorry for the cliffhanger lol but I really gotta write more.


	3. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so...it’s been a long time. TBH I wasn’t sure if I should continue this in my current state but hearing how much people liked this fanfic I think I will. Sorry for the long break, I needed some room to think. I hit a point where I didn’t like any of my writing. But I think it’s time to get out of my rut. Since I’m stuck at home now. Maybe writing is exactly what i need. So yeah coming back to this. 
> 
> Few changes.  
> 1- Shorter chapters (Before I was aiming for 2,000 words per chapter but I really can’t keep up with that pace. Sorry I’m cutting it to 1,000 word chapters) 
> 
> 2- Slower but consistent updates. E.g a week and a half to update. 
> 
> The reasons for these changes are I’m pretty much typing all of this on my phone. That’s right not a computer my insane ass wanted to write 2,000 word chapters on my phone. Like an idiot. 
> 
> So please continue to support me, it’s a really selfish request but seeing how many people commented and gave kudos and just loved the fuck out of something as short as two chapters. Well that was extremely touching. Thank you all.
> 
> As always give kudos and comments and yeah enjoy this chapter.

Conniving minx. Mihawk thought to himself, holding the swordsman against him, flesh to flesh, hip to bone so close and not nearly close enough.  
He’d only had dreams like this, of course they were only but that, silly little convictions of the mind. 

Concoctions of pent up desire, a tea spoon of infatuation and a lethal dosage of forbidden love. Silly, foolish, agony that bit of business his mind had the audacity to create. But he knew as well as any that it was due to his own desires.  
The exquisite pain of wanting. He thought he could squash those feelings, render them useless. But seeing his student day in and out looking like a juicy tender steak had done little to quell Mihawks fevered appetite. 

But now here he was, not dreams made of smoke and wisps washed away with a puff of air as if they never was, but flesh and bone. Cheek to cheek and oh so warm and real.  
He pressed his lips lightly as a spring breeze under their eye, how the swordsman’s face could feel like the softest of satin would always be a mystery to Mihawk. 

Dear god he hoped this was real or he would have truly gone mad. If this was madness though perhaps it was kinder than reality. But it seems the two reality and madness, mattered not when a delicious word rolled of the younger man’s tongue.  
“Please!”

All his cleverness all his wit was for nought at the single turn of phrase. Was this a rejection? Was he refusing him? He searched the boy. Those eyes of the young man’s said more than any words ever could. There was confusion. Desperation, hope. His eyes wide and innocent like a doe caught In a deer trap staring at Mihawk like he was a hunter, and there in this abandoned castle Mihawk lost his bearings. Zoro looked at him like he was scarcely a man, as though suggesting such a proportion was beastly. Something boiled in his guts. If it is a wild beast you shall treat me as, them it is a wild beast I shall be. His snarl the only warning. 

“Mihawk p-please!”  
Mmmmph!  
Mihawk was relentless, with his doe eyed student in his grasp, he would have his way. His mouth plundered against there’s, a wet squelching smear, swallowing up wetly their incoherent babbling protest.

With a heavy thud he held his student against the door not giving him room the move as his own body rested on them, not that they could as Mihawk felt his student still under him from shock. He savored them, tasting them like an expensive wine menus his very first kiss with the mint haired rival. His taste! Oh his taste!

Dreams were nothing but empty wishes in comparison to the flavor of the man. Mihawk was a man used to fine dining and winery of the highest quality but they were cheap in comparison. Red wine of inexplicably tempered grapes, mint so refreshing like a wild leaf placed directly on his tongue cleansing the palate of today’s meal. But best of all was Zoros taste! 

Rich succulent, delicious, delectable. Like the flavorful fat of a steak simmered for hours in wine until it melts on your tongue! He was being simmered in the flavors of Zoro and this was only but the tip of what they had to offer. It seemed like they had snapped out of their started condition. 

He could feel them starting to fuss underneath him, trying to turn their head to unlatch his lips from there’s, their soft whimpers. A rough thimpHis eyes wet around the edges when Mihawk looked at him. Begging, asking for mercy. A aggravated sound rumbled in his throat. This idle doe. Their body poised like tense bow.  
You shall not escape me! 

His fingers wrapped around the base of their skull, he had only a bite of their succulent offering, he desired more, so much more! For what was a steak if not to be torn into. Those hands that had battered Mihawks back was now being crushed against the door as Mihawks hands pinned them their. His grip on them bruising as their throat gurgled. 

More. He needed more. He angled his head against theres changing the approach from a soft kiss to a vicious devouring. His lips wetly leaving theres for a moment and when they want to gasp for air he forced himself into the wet cavern of their mouth stroking his tongue itself straight down their throat. 

“Mmm!”  
“MmMMMMPH!”  
Gulp!  
Slurp! 

What had started a chaste hesitate tasting was now a brutal assault of the tongue and mouth. Those hands that had battered Mihawks back was now being crushed against the door as Mihawks hands pinned them their. His grip on them bruising as their throat gurgled. Oh bliss, oh heaven, Mihawk was losing himself to them. His tongue experimentally rolling in their throat as he tilted his head. 

Their throat bobbing as he slickly licked the back of their throat, behind their teeth, trying to mark himself into their wet skin. Claiming their mouth with his tongue.  
Mine, all mine! Give into me! Now!  
His tongue has touched everywhere but Zoros tongue. 

Mihawk looked at him through heavy lashes he wanted to see their face as his tongue finally made contact, the results was devastatingly Instantaneous. Both men shuddering on contact. It was a silken delight, soft, too soft! He wanted to lavish such a fine tongue!  
“Mmmmm! 

But best of all was when hands gripped his own in a death grip.  
They seemed to sink into his embrace, their delighted little wiggle, their eyes fluttering shut a whimper turning to the barest trace of a moan but the result was all the same. It was a pleasured sound drawn by none other than Mihawk alone!

He could feel the satisfaction roll down his spine all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. His body pressed into There’s craving their warmth. Yes, oh yes my pet. Let me spoil you. Desire this! Desire me! Mihawk kissed him like he was trying to instill all the wishes and dreams he’d hoped to have with this man. Trying to speak words of love where words couldn’t be spoken. Writing him a love letter with his mouth. It clearly spoke only one phrase. 

Please love me!  
I-  
“MIHAWK”  
Their kiss came to an abrupt stop, as an obnoxious sharp voice carried down the hallways. In that instant his grip on them had loosened.  
“That meddlesome girl! Perhaps if I pretend to be deaf she will go away. My pet, now where was w-“ 

CRACK!  
There was very little that could take Mihawk by surprise but what he didn’t expect was a sudden and sharp pain making his jaw clack shut and his legs go on him. He felt the plush mess of the carpet and his feet left the floor and he was staring quite awkwardly up at the ceiling.

His head was spinning as he held his jaw, feeling fresh blood spill onto his fingers from what felt like was a split lip. He stared up at his student.  
“D-did you just elbow me?” He asked bewildered.  
Whose lips were all bruised and roughed up from his kissing, their eyes were wild and round like a spooked deer, their spit covered bottom lip trembling. Their skin slick their body trembling as they hoarsely yelled, unsteadily. 

“I AM NOT YOUR PET!”  
Then as bravely as they had shouted at Mihawk, Zoro turned around wrenching the door open like it was life or death, the very door that Mihawk had been covering and bolted down the corridor leaving a flustered Shichibukai on the floor. 

“Pfft hahahahaha.” Mihawk felt all his energy disappear and his head plonked on the carpet as he stared at the ceiling of the castle his body shaking on the floor as he bellowed great gasps of air laughing like a mad man. He hadn’t even got the answer for his proposition he had been so keen. 

It seemed like hours had passed, his chest hurt, his jaw ached. He wiped at his bleeding mouth. “Mmm” He mused to himself delighted at the fierce display. “Mmm such a naughty pet I have, I shall have to tame this disobedient runt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m rusty at the erotic writing parts, have mercy on me.  
> Don’t forget kudos and comments oh and..thank you guys. Heh I’d have no one to write to if it wasn’t for you all.  
> Sorry for the shorter chapters.  
> Thanks cool cats.


	4. To Tide Oneself Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I would be posting a chapter so soon, but the idea just came. So uh here’s another one. Damn what’s with me today? I didn’t think I’d write another chapter until next week. But yeah. Here’s this one. TBH I’m not sure if I have the same vibe I had when I started this fanfic. But uh I hope you like this too. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

3 WEEKS AFTER

Mihawk twisted in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead as his breathing became uneasy. The sheets curling around his ankle. His hair splayed out all over the  
bed, the once comfortable and luxurious more like sandpaper under him. 

“Ahh Zoro! ZORO!” His body bending himself, almost lifting himself off the bed his eyes shot open as his lips parted, his arm shot upwards his hand elongated and stretched towards something he couldn’t see. “ZORO!!” He yelled before his eyes shot open. 

It took a while for the bluriness around the edges of his vision to settle,his body dropped and he sighed, his arm dropping to the bed. Another dream, he didn’t want to delve into it, this had been the fifth dream this week. Zoro...had captured his wake as well as his nights, he truly haunted and lorded over the conscious and unconscious of his realm. 

“You utter fool Mihawk.”  
He thought bitterly, calling for some man’s name in your sleep. A man that you don’t even know if they desire your advances. In the past there had been men and women that had shared his bed tasted his wine just as he had tasted them. But none none had so bewitched his soul. It was humiliating. 

He was being dragged by his pinky. His pet...his pet that had somehow became his lord. He hoped the boy would never realize, he could hide it under brashness and ego. 

But for how long. Mihawk already knew this love..nay this obsession would make him move mountains for the mint haired swordsman. The drop of a hat, click of a finger and he would do anything. 

That almost frightened him. Maybe he was getting stressed, over the last couple of weeks the boy had truly been staying well and truly out of his path, perhaps it was better this way. But it had been at least three weeks since he had even been graced with the boys face. 

The last time they had met he had almost taken the poor boy, just that inkling of a chance, the smallest wish that they had felt the same had almost driven him to depravity. He could still see the fright in the boys eyes and the smallest part of him was swimming in guilt. But he had been so real, there in his arms, warm and...so vivid. But hate spurned in his gut, it felt horrid like a wriggling eel inside him, the boy had looked so terrified. 

Didn’t he say he would treat them well? But he’d nearly violated them against the wall, even in his dreams he wanted to hold them against a table and take them until their body gave in. Beastly. Uncouth. No way to act for a Shichibukai. He wanted to hide the shame of those desires. Mortified. Hope was so very dangerous. Wickedness, it had nearly consumed him. 

No what his lust filled brain wanted was......was not equal...to desire and want to be desired was only human and how he hated how the boy made him feel so very human. But he truly wanted was his affection. Not conqueror but equal to love each other as man and man should. 

He stretched out to grab the edge of a pillow to burry himself in when his fingers brushed something firm and hard. He turned his cheek resting it on the cold underside of the pillow staring at the perp hugging all his blankets greedily to their chest and grunting as though it was going to take it away. 

It was unbearably adorable. One arm hogging all the soft pillows and the blanket the other spread out towards Mihawk with an open palm.  
I call you in my sleep and here you are, beside me. He thought to himself. The loneliness, the ache in his chest seemed to pass. What was it about this boy that felt like the medicine to all his ailments, the remedy for his saddened soul. To wash away the sins of his life. 

“This is unfair pet.”  
Mihawks hand curled around Zoros rough one, interlacing his fingers in theres as he looked at them adoringly. Trying to memorize their closeness.  
“You’re not allowed to sit in my bed looking so innocent, if you were going to avoid me at least find your own bed.”

You run away, only to come right back to me. He mused.  
He inched closer, traversing the sea of blankets and pillows to seat himself beside the boy. The night was hot, it made him feel sticky. 

He was close again to Zoro, he doubted the man was conscious. Other than the soft flutter of their eyelids and the huff of breath that came from their uneasy sleep. Trouble sleeping? Is it destined for men like you and me to be uneasy even in our subconscious , impossible to have our guard down. 

Is that fates irony. How a man could be so handsome it was puzzling, it felt like he was handcrafted by an artisan.Sturdy and strong like the hull of a ship, with carved veneer and gorgeously decorated assets. He found his fingers moving against his own wishes ever so delicately tracing the brow of his students face, sliding down the bridge of his students nose and resting on impossibly plump lips. 

His lips likened to a red apple, glistening, like crisp slices... Yet to be devoured.  
“A man with less control would have ravished you by now pet. A gentleman would have abstained. Unfortunately I am neither.”  
“My Zoro..” His hand rested on their cheek the act sweet. 

He pressed his lips against theirs, savoring the softness of it under his tongue opening his mouth and taking their soft lips between his cherishing it. Sucking on the tangy spongy texture of their lips. Mihawks heart felt like it was going to explode. He could hear it knocking in the cage of his chest. It was such a yielding piece of flesh, tender and mild. 

“Mmmmm.”

His mouth uncoordinated, desperate and sloppy. Wetting their lips as he kissed him with a sense of purpose, a sense of panic. His eyes was closed, his mouth roughly on there own. His hand clinging to theirs. He had to force himself to tear away from their lips. 

His chest faltering as he wheezed, trying to steady himself. As his body seemed to struggle to do the simplest actions. “It is not kind...coming to my side like this.”  
He furrowed his brows staring at his student, who lay innocently in his bed still breathing evenly and asleep, Mihawks crime like residue on their lips, trembling and wet with his taste. 

“Why are you...doing this to me?” His voice breaking as he spoke. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to restrain from shaming himself more. His hand clinging to them like they were his world. The taste of his salty tears that night mingling with a mint aftertaste, a lovely sorrow to tide himself over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget kudos and comments.  
> Also the next chapter might be a bit later than a week since I posted this so early. But yeah. Going strong with the story. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading cool cats.
> 
> Also I would like to dedicate this to the people that recently commented you guys are awesome and I think your encouragement has really helped me continue this.  
> Thank you and I mean that.


	5. The Lonliest Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...it’s me. 
> 
> Sleep deprived, depressed writer. 
> 
> It was not my intention for this update to take so long. It was much longer than I expected. But this Is truthfully the best I can do, right now. My health has worsened a lot recently especially my mental health. I hope whoever is reading this...really enjoys it. You have my sincerest gratitude. I thought...this would be nowhere near as liked as it was. I think sometimes we have only a handful of things that make us very happy and writing these types of Fanfics for you guys. Is what makes me happy. I can say that without a doubt. Thank you, for putting up with my garage schedules my bad Grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you for giving my tiny Fanfic amongst millions of Fanfics a chance. You guys are awesome. 
> 
> Note- this is pretty late so If I edit anything in the morning, sorry. I would probably do that so this makes more sense. Sorry also if this lacks any of my poetic writing from previous chapters. I’m a tiny bit exhausted. 
> 
> Give Kudos and Comments if you dig this.

“Shit.” Zoro spoke. As he stared at the roof.   
“I’ve done it again.” He muttered in horror.   
Even in his hazy state…he was aware...of one thing  
That this was not his room. Not by a long shot. 

It was the ornate ceiling that had given it away and many other things.   
The morning light had woken him to a less than pleasant conclusion. He thought it strange that the bedding underneath him was softer than usual, that the sunlight warmed the room to a lazy temperature that had made him want to stay in bed all day, that the pillow tucked under his arm...felt much too rich and the lingering scent...of lavender and lilacs was quick to alert him of his current predicament.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Zoro gritted his teeth, trying to get himself to move before whoever’s room he invaded came back. He thought to escape would be the best option as he turned to his side on the bed, to drag himself off the bed but yelled. 

“AUGH.” 

Zoro inhaled as sharp as a sword as his eye’s met something even more surprising than being in a stranger's bed. The result was startling to his addled brain…

...As he took in the face of his sleeping teacher.

Who HE WAS...SHARING THE SAME BED WITH.. Zoro shoved his hand across his own mouth and watched them tensely. Did I wake him up? Fuck of all places to be why Mihawks. He didn't dare breathe or move. The consequences would be too great, If Mihawks was to wake up right now. He would die of embarrassment. He nervously hoped his yelp earlier hadn’t...woke the sleeping man.

If they were to know his current predicament it would reveal Zoro’s own stupidity. Zoro’s would rather be run through with Mihawk’s own sword than be discovered in this situation. He wouldn’t know how to explain himself. 

The gentle morning light danced across his face...caressing...the sharpness of his features, softening the scornful look that seemed to always be on Mihawk's face...due to Zoro’s apparent “terrible form” and “incompetence” at the sword. Mihawk's words, not his...it was absent. The lines around their mouth...undisturbed made them seem like they were made of stone. 

The pale expanse of their skin unblemished. He looked...much younger...than when he was awake, when stress, and annoyance didn’t……..age him. Their soft breath, the way Mihawk's chest rose and fell so steadily. Nothing to indicate the man was conscious, but he wasn't going to leave any of this to chance. He squinted staring, looking for anything to be worried about. 

Zoro took his time, slowly...so slowly watching his teacher for any sign of this skilled swordsman being awake. But the more he stared...the more he felt jittery. They had...a steady looking appearance to them...like someone you could depend on. He didn't know how to explain it...it was both equally worrisome and...relieving. Their features are delicate and strong. 

This sight...he felt like he had glimpsed into an unknown world. An unguarded face...that belonged to none other than his rival. How many enemies...would ever see...this relaxed expression he wondered. Mihawk's sleeping form...almost disturbed Zoro’s...it was like…he was cast in alabaster…in the light….he was like a fairy. 

“What am I doing?” He had been so concerned with stupid things, watching his teacher now at the very back of his mind because Zoro’s had completely forgotton he was in the middle of escaping. He cursed silently under his breath, muttering about his inability to stay focussed. Zoro went to move away, when another problem was presented before him. He was holding Mihawk’s hand. 

Zoro’s fingers were interlaced with his teachers. He could feel the blood rush straight to his neck and the tips of his ears. The effect is dizzying. Had he grabbed his teacher's hand in the middle of the night? Like a scared kid. He bit the insides of his cheek as he stared at the odd coupling of their hands. Each holding the other's hand so tightly. The warmth of that hand making something tired settle in Zoro’s shoulders, he had half a mind to just go back to sleep if he wasn’t so embarrassed by himself.   
His list of embarrassing things seemed to be building up to the sky. 

Even though Mihawk was sleeping, Zoro was very aware that lately he had been making a fool of himself in front of his teacher and arch rival. It didn’t help that he had slept in the same bed as the rival he had sworn to defeat for the second time. Nor did it help that he had received such a passionate confession from the man whose hand he was currently holding. Or that..he had been kissed with...that mans…- His eyes darted to their full lips and it made something constrict in his throat. Mihawk's answer to his mysterious illness of heart palpitations ringing in his head. A “Crush.” 

Zoro scrunched his nose up in frustration, he was still thinking about such useless things. Escape. I have to escape. He gently worked his fingers out from under their own, it was a much harder task than he had thought, since Mihawk's fingers seemed to be firmly locking his in theirs as though even subconsciously they didn't want to let go. 

He had just freed his last ligament, his index finger from their own hand, removing his limb from those for a mere second, when that hand that had been limply hanging on the bed struck like a snake grasping his hand in a vicious hold. 

“A-AHHHH.” Zoro yelped, he glanced up and had to quell a scream. 

Burning Azure eyes stared back at him. 

Mihawk was awake. 

“A-ACK.” Zoro stared back at them with complete fear as his teacher and rival Mihawk pinned him with their burning eye’s which seemed to see into his very soul.   
“M-Mihawk!” 

He sprung up into a sitting position and tried to yank his hand away from Mihawk's own. But his teacher simply moved with him into a sitting position and manoeuvred Zoro’s own arm, locking it behind Zoro’s back and pushing him forward. Zoro found his limb acting as a lock essentially barrelling him forward and crushing him chest to chest against his own teacher. 

His arm locked behind his back making him arch against Mihawk’s naked chest. Their skin...felt like it was scorching, burning Zoro’s own skin through his shirt. He winced as his shoulder complained. “M-MIHAWK!” Zoro dreaded having to explain. He opened his mouth to vaguely describe how this was an accident. When their fingers grasped his jaw forcing him to look into their eyes. Zero was entranced...they looked pissed, he had never seen his teacher look so angry. 

Not even when he had accidentally injured himself on one of the practice swords. They had been angry, but this...they looked furious. Zoro could only liken Mihawks hot breath on his face like coming face to face with a very angry demon. His whole body felt numb under their icy expression. Mihawk's silence was just as frightening, he could only hear the man's angered panting. “M-Mi-.” Zoro’s words disappearing in his throat as he gasped, because of Mihawk's sudden movement, as he lurched forward, making him wheeze as he was pushed tightly against them, as they pressed their warm cheek to his as they coldly spoke in his ear. 

“If you find yourself in my bed again, I will remorselessly take you, whether you agree or not. You will not...return to my bed. If you do I will make you a prized sheaf to hold my sword.” Do I make myself clear?” 

Mihawk hissed so angrily, it felt like those words were stinging his ear. As though he had been boxed on the side of his ear. He rocked back slightly and saw the sincerity in those eyes. They weren’t kidding. 

“Y-Yes.” Zoro squeaked, struggling to answer with their hand clenched on his jaw and the other holding his wrist. As he stared into those pits of cruelty, which burned so brightly they were like jewels lit on fire. It was equal parts frightening and beautiful. 

“GO, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT..” They roared, making Zoro flinch as though they had slapped him. They let go of his wrist, the bruising force no longer keeping him there and he couldn’t follow their order fast enough. His back instantly towards them. As he hit the ground running basically launching himself off the bed. His hand grasping the golden handle. Nearly breaking the delicate handle as he opened it. 

But as Zoro darted out the open door in the process of it shutting, he looked back over his shoulder towards the door that was slowly closing...and saw….something...that remained in his mind for days after. Those harsh words...didn’t seem to match...the sad expression...that hung on Mihawk's face...like….the shadows of a waxing moon. 

He looked lonely. 

Like the loneliest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget Kudos and Comments I seriously love hearing from you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to give kudos and comments if you would like this as more than a one shot. This was a sad as hell chapter, I hurt my own feelings writing this. Feels bad man.


End file.
